


Kiss the Cook

by Kalloway



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-30
Updated: 2019-11-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:22:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21614518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalloway/pseuds/Kalloway
Summary: Caeda, making stew (with help).
Relationships: Marth/Sheeda | Caeda
Kudos: 21
Collections: 100 Words, The Lemonade Cafe





	Kiss the Cook

**Author's Note:**

> for 100words, 'spice'

The Order had proper kitchens, at least, which allowed multiple groups to work at the same time. Caeda had started on dinner preparations before the midday meal had even been served, because despite having recruited some of the best potato-peelers available, there were a lot of potatoes to peel. And despite her skill, Peri needed time to cut that much meat. Caeda herself had the broth to season, each spice going in carefully, while still directing everyone else. Bread was baking, carrots flying...

Though when Marth came to ask if she needed anything--

She still had time for a kiss.


End file.
